


«But haven't you kissed?»

by hazzdarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I liked writing it, M/M, short but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzdarling/pseuds/hazzdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the only time Harry had a word in a Larry denial: <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvKQyQBbxqA">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	«But haven't you kissed?»

When the words “ _Thank you for coming_ ” and “ _Thank you for having us_ ” were being exchanged once again, this time around after the cameras had stopped rolling, Harry had long stopped being fully aware of them. He was on his feet the amount of seconds he could get away with before being allowed to, trying to keep his face in a polite check while their host could still see it. When she couldn’t, though, he let himself break.

Right when he picked up his pace and agitation towards a dark, guarded place in the studio, Louis knew no better than to go after him. He had been kept for a moment when witnessing it by the helplessness that made him glance around to the three other people with him. They all had looked back at him with expressions filled with recognition of what was happening, including a belief on Louis knowing what to do and coming through with it. He would lose all awareness of this when the breakings happened, and those looks were what reminded him to let it take over. He reached Harry after seeing him come to a halt facing a temporary wall.

Harry’s fingers were frantic along with his trembling back and the times he brought them to his face and hair. Impossibly soon, Louis touched his arm from the left, and they both listened to a weary “ _Haz_ ” come out his mouth. This had Harry holding his breath, looking to steady his contorted face somehow, and turning around slowly. His lack of strength made him start to lean against the standing surface, but then he looked up to Louis’s eyes. Suddenly feeling like he was in them at last, he broke again.

He let out a sob that he had been holding with many more, and his face wandered around anxiously, though always coming back to Louis who intently kept his gaze on him. “ _What’s wrong?_ ” he always asked, despite that they both knew the answer was in the way he said it more with each time he did. He rested his hand on Harry’s arm again, and Harry’s eyes stilled sure on him. “ _I’m sorry_ ,” he cried. Every time, Louis was desperate that he could not swear to never have seen this much pain in Harry. He could now feel it, his chest fragmenting and his own complexion creasing in all the thankless spots.

“ _Shh_ ” was the sound that brought Harry’s waist into hands and closer to their owner. Still, Harry didn’t find a way to give himself over to the quietness that was being asked of him. “ _I’m sorry you had to lie_ ,” he said, voice strained and body faint. “ _I’m sorry I lied about us_.” His hands found their path to Louis’s neck, and Harry made eye-contact between them just long enough for it to be there before he leaned in erratically. “ _I didn’t mean to, Lou. I didn’t mean it_ ,” said his voice coated by Louis’s hair and neck, where he’d buried his tightly shut eyes. “ _I know you didn’t, love_.”

Louis was taking breaths into the upper-body that enveloped his, because he knew he was to get them both through this. He held on to the white sheer fabric on Harry’s back and concentrated all his strength into embracing him, welcoming his chest to his own, and trying to settle one of them with the settling of the other. Harry’s arms crossed over his shoulders as steadfastly. Louis knew he was still murmuring — “ _I don’t know how you do this. I don’t want you to do this_.” — but he was calmer, his body was gaining shape again.

Louis slid one hand away from Harry’s back to caress his hair, and he spoke close to his ear. “ _It’s okay now. I love you. It’s okay because I love you, alright?_ ” Harry guardedly let go of Louis to be able to look at him. His swollen, glazed eyes could now see Louis’s own, and those eyes’ teariness was enduringly overtaken by truth, hope — love. Harry could only pray that he was mirroring this when Louis took his jawline in his gentle fingers and said, “ _We don’t need to be here anymore. Let’s go home_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
